For devices that are driven by rotation energy, such as automobiles, ships, and power generation devices, a flywheel is used to allow and maintain smooth rotation.
A typical flywheel employs a metal that is formed into a disk shape. Accordingly, the weight of the flywheel itself is heavy. The heavy weight leads to a decrease in fuel efficiencies of automobiles and ships.
In that respect, what is proposed is a technique for arranging a magnet on an outer periphery of the flywheel in such a way that the magnet is inclined, and fixing the magnet to an outer side of the flywheel to make use of a repulsive force of the magnet to reduce attenuation of the rotation energy.
However, according to the above technique, the flywheel becomes inevitably large and heavy.